1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to an apparatus for processing a video, a method of driving the apparatus for processing the video, and a computer readable medium, and more particularly, to a video processing apparatus for completing a margin design by automatically diagnosing a physical signal quality of a communication signal line and finding an optimum value by the diagnosis in order to secure a communication quality of a high-speed interface applied to a TV, a method of driving the video processing apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a television (TV) is an apparatus for receiving an image signal (or a broadcast signal), i.e., a video signal and an audio signal, through an antenna, performing various types of signal processing including detection, synchronization, and demodulation, and enabling a viewer to view the image signal through a monitor or playing a signal input through an external input signal video cassette recorder (VCR), an audio, or the like. Also, the TV has been developed into a digital TV capable of having a multi-function of grafting digital image compression technology, such as currently extremely advanced MPEG or the like, or high capacity information storage technology, such as a hard disk, a compact disk, or the like, by simply restoring and playing an input image signal or straying from a level for playing an external input signal.
A general liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP) TV supplies video data on each pixel to a source driver that supplies a signal to vertical lines of a panel and controls a light-emission time of each pixel by using a scan driver that supplies a signal to horizontal lines of the panel. The panel may receive the above-mentioned video data by using a low volume dissemination system (LVDS) cable complying with LVDS rules. In this case, data transmitted according to the LVDS rules is a pixel data stream that is a stream form of pieces of pixel data respectively divided into pixels forming one screen frame. The pieces of pixel data forming the pixel data stream are respectively transmitted to the source driver taking charge of each pixel.
However, technology that is three times or more faster than LVDS and has a performance 40% higher than a supperhigh speed connector has been developed. This is right Vby1. Therefore, domestic manufacturers have swiftly adopted Vby1 connectors instead of LVDS in order to realize full high-definition (HD). This Vby1 may realize a data transmission speed of 3.5 Gbpx and this is known as one of existing products having the highest performance.
A high-speed signal interface, such as LVDS or Vby1, is made between a control device (e.g., a host) and a device to be controlled and between a transmitter and a receiver according to a defined protocol. Also, this high-speed communication sensitively responds to a physical interface environment such as several kinds of noise or the like and thus much affects a communication quality of the corresponding signal interface. Therefore, in order to secure a signal quality of a major high-speed interface when designing a system, proceeding a lot of examinations like setting a physical environment, such as a width and/or a length of a signal line, a set value, and the like and finding an optimum value have become important and prioritized.
According to existing technology, in order to verify a high-speed interface path, an optimization examination proceeds when designing a printed circuit board (PCB), and an actual operation signal is measured and checked through various types of measurement devices. In particular, in order to secure an optimum signal quality, a PCB pattern and parts of an application circuit of a corresponding block are changed or set values of a register that may be set are changed one by one to be repeatedly measured. Also, if a substrate or a set layout is changed, this optimum value may be manually repeatedly found.
A point measured through an existing measurement device is not an end point and thus is difficult to be accurately measured due to an effect of a reflected wave. Also, whenever hardware (H/W) (e.g., a PCB or a circuit) or software (S/W) is changed, there is a trouble with repeating measurements and examinations.